1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stereochemically controlled process for producing 1-betamethyl carbapenem antibiotic intermediates involving reacting a beta lactam with a chiral thia- or oxazolidinone enolate to preferentially produce a beta-methyl intermediate which can be transformed into a carbapenem antibiotic.